Dazed and Confused
by Spudzmom
Summary: Peter Whitlock/Bella Swan Twilight Alternate Universe Multi. Chapter story. No time to spend on something you all don't like. :-) So, if you like it, you gotta let me know. Pete's a vampire, Bella is a fallen angel. Mature content/language/lemons. Snarky, OOC Bella. She's kinda Bad in this. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**~o0o~**_

_**"Dazed and Confused"**_

_Been Dazed and Confused for so long it's not true._  
_Wanted a woman, never bargained for you._  
_Lots of people talkin', few of them know_  
_Soul of a woman was created below._  
_~By Led Zeppelin~_

_~o0o~_

* * *

Pete drove up the winding driveway slowly, taking in the many changes he could see to the Cullen property since the last time he'd been to visit. There were many, and not all of them good. It looked as though the place had been abandoned, but that was impossible. It had only been two months since he'd spoken to his maker and brother, Jasper and they had all been right here in good ol' Forks, living high on the…... deer? Yeah. He shuddered. Deer.

Shaking his head at his thoughts, he decided to dismiss them for now and sat back in his seat, giving his truck a little more gas to hurry the trip along.

Finally making it to the main house, his brows rose as he took in the weather-beaten lines of police tape that still clung to the railing of the porch, and the undeniable signs that the place had been abandoned.

Windows were broken, weeds were popping up everywhere, the place declining rapidly in the absence of its caretakers.

It was now pretty damn obvious that a big "Aw, shit" had taken place here, and he wondered at the nature of it.

Why hadn't his brother contacted him? He was usually pretty good about that, especially if they were moving for some reason or another.

Shrugging to himself, he decided to investigate the place and hopped out of his truck, closing the door with a quiet click.

Approaching the steps to the front deck, he caught the heavy scent of old human blood and his brows rose into his hairline. It wasn't like the Cullen's to leave something like that to be found and judging by the police tape, it had most definitely been found. He could see where it had pooled on the main deck before running down the steps to form a small puddle in the gravel of the driveway.

Using his expertise, (he survives on the shit after all) he concluded by the amount of blood, that someone had died on that deck. Yeah, most definitely not in the Cullen's repertoire.

Gazing around the property again, his curiosity got the better of him and he made his way to a side door to enter the house. He shrugged to himself. He might as well, since he was already here. Why come all this way and leave the mystery unexplored?

Giving the knob a small twist, the lock snapped easily and he pushed the door open, the slightly musty smell of abandoned house assailing his nose as he entered the kitchen, the door closing quietly behind him.

He looked around, noting as he passed through, the thin layer of undisturbed dust that blanketed every flat surface.

Finally spotting the entryway that led to the staircase and the living room, he headed that way, intending to check out the living room next.

What he found lounging on the railing of the stairs, legs crossed at the knees, smirk in place as she eyed his surprised visage, had him freezing in his tracks.

It was a girl. No, scratch that. It was a gorgeous young woman. At least she had been a woman at one point, he was sure.

What astonished him were the giant black wings that sprouted from her back, the tips making patterns in the dust on the floor behind her as she balanced on the railing.

"Well, hello there Handsome." She held up a cigarette. "You wouldn't happen to have a light, would you?"

Pete, still stunned into silence as he was, dug his trusty Zippo out of his pocket, flipped the lid back and deftly lit her cigarette, watching as she took a deep drag, closing her eyes in relief.

"Jesus, that's good." Her red eyes snapped open, meeting his gaze as she spoke. "You'd think, if they're gonna kick you out of Hell, they'd have the decency to send you on your way with a few fucking essentials, right? I was lucky enough to get a pack of cigs off the last criminal I drank, but did the asshole have a lighter? Fuck no."

She gestured to the wings on her back. "I can't exactly walk into the local convenience store and pick one up either. Not with this kinda baggage hanging off my back anyway. Damned inconvenient they are. I figured I could risk it around Halloween, ya know? Seeing as how they'd just think it was a costume? Pfft. I ended up knocking down the entire fucking Hostess display. Pissed off the guy behind the counter so bad that he wouldn't sell me anything, and kicked my ass out after chewing me out in arabic."

She took a drag, narrowing her eyes as she blew out the smoke. "At least I think it was arabic." She shrugged. "I could be wrong. I'm not exactly a linguist."

She eyed Pete then, smirking at his frozen form.

"Speaking of language, do you possess that ability, or have I broken you beyond repair? Will a couple of whacks on the back help unstick you vampire?"

Pete literally shook himself at that point, trying desperately to wrap his mind around the reality of a fallen angel, sitting here smoking a cigarette in front of him.

He looked down for a moment, taking a deep breath, resolved to just accept what he was seeing and go with it. He nodded to himself. Why the fuck not?

He looked up into her still smirking face and stuck his hand out. "Peter Whitlock, good to meet you."

She took his hand, giving it a slight shake. "Bella Swan, or at least I used to be." She shrugged. "I guess names carry over. Might as well. No one else is gonna use it."

He nodded. "So, how'd you come to be here Bella Swan?" He nodded toward the front of the house. "That wasn't your show out on the front deck was it?"

She chuckled darkly. "Yeah, that was me. Pathetic teen angst at its pinnacle."

She met his eyes. "He didn't want me anymore, so life wasn't worth living, blah blah blah. I'm sure you've heard the story a thousand times."

She spread her wings and hopped down off the railing, moving to stand in front of the gorgeous male vampire, caressing his solidly muscled chest as she continued.

"I thought that he was it, ya know? So, after he and his family left, I came here and decided to make a statement while, at the same time, end my so-called suffering. Two birds, one stone and all that shit."

She chuckled. "What I didn't bargain for is that I would end up in Hell. Didn't factor in getting booted from Hell either, condemned to wander this fucking rock for the rest of eternity, only now I have these beauties on my back to drag around too."

She eyed Peter. "You wanna know the real kicker?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the rail she had been sitting on. "Sure."

She smiled ruefully. "The big kicker is that he didn't bother going to my funeral and he hasn't even been to see the fucking stain that I made on the deck. Now what kind of a statement did I make with what I did? It's obvious that none of it meant anything to him, so…...yeah. Not exactly a well thought out plan on my part, was it?"

He shook his head slowly. "No, I'd say it wasn't."

She pulled out the cigarette pack shaking one out and offering him one, which he took. Pulling out his lighter, he lit hers first and then his own, stowing the lighter as she leaned on the rail next to him.

"So what's your story Peter Whitlock? What are you doing here?"

Blowing out smoke as he examined the glowing cherry on the end of his cigarette, he answered. "I came to see my brother, Jasper. Well, he's actually my maker, but he's always been like a brother to me." He shrugged one shoulder as he met her gaze.

She nodded. "Yeah, now that you mention it, I can hear the similarities in the way you both speak. It's slight, but it's there."

He laughed bitterly. "Yeah, he used to have a thicker accent that I do, but the magic eight ball made him get rid of it, as well as he could anyway. It's kinda hard to shake a southern accent completely after havin' it for more than a hundred years, ya know?"

She nodded, then shook her head, getting lost in a memory for a moment. "Fucking Alice."

He watched as her expression darkened as she stared off into the middle distance.

"Not a fan of the mighty mite?" He bumped her shoulder.

She laughed and then met his eyes, mirth shining in the red depths. "That's a definite no."

They both flipped their cigarette butts out the nearest broken window at the same time and looked at each other in surprise before laughing quietly.

She nudged him with her foot. "So, you came to see Jasper. He obviously didn't let you know they had blown this joint, over two months ago by the way. Are you really that close?"

His face darkened and she felt like shit for asking such a personal question. Laying a hand on his bicep, she met his eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked such a thing. It's none of my business after all."

Giving her a wan smile, he shook his head. "Nah, it's okay. Don't really matter. Seems like I've been tryin' to keep up the relationship between us all this time and he could do with or without it, ya know?" He shrugged and looked off in the distance, sadness in his eyes.

"Maybe it's time I quit trying so hard."

Something in his expression struck Bella, tightening her chest and choking her with emotion, the urge to comfort him almost overwhelming, so she went with it.

Turning toward him, she cupped his cheek and leaned in, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

Pete was touched by the gentleness of her lips on his and the emotion he could feel behind it. It had been so long since anyone had cared to comfort him and he basked in it as his arms encircled her, pulling her close as he deepened the kiss.

She moaned lowly as he licked and sucked at her plump bottom lip, opening for him, inviting him in as her body molded itself to his, her arms encircling his neck as her hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Their tongues played together, tasting and tangling, exploring thoroughly as lips sucked and nipped.

Wrapping a leg around his waist, Bella could feel his hardness as it teased her aching center and she tilted her hips, searching for some relief as she sucked his luscious bottom lip in, nipping it with her fang as he groaned.

She backed off to see his eyes. "The couch.", she breathed out as she reached for the fastenings to his jeans, working the button and zipper with deft fingers as he backed toward the drape covered sofa.

Throwing off the drape, he sat just as she had pushed his jeans and boxers down, his cock standing out hard and thick and proud as he sat back, watching her remove his jeans the rest of the way.

She moved toward him then and he shook his head. "Your turn beautiful. I wanna see and feel you when I fuck you. I wanna watch that beautiful form ride my cock."

He removed his shirt quickly and she almost moaned at the picture he made, perfectly muscled and proportioned as he was, lounging back on the sofa, his gorgeous cock hard and ready for her.

Licking her lips, she closed her eyes for a moment as she undressed, tearing the shirt off from around her wings.

He grabbed her hand and drew her to him when she was bare, laving her nipple with his tongue before sucking on it deeply as his hands roamed her body, caressing her back and ass as he took his fill of her beautiful breasts, sucking and teasing both dusty pink buds to hardened peaks.

Lifting her to straddle his lap, he moved one hand slowly up the inside of her thigh as she held his head to her chest, his mouth and tongue still busy sucking and nipping.

He entered her soaking center with two long fingers, smiling around her hardened peak as she moaned his name loudly when he circled her clit with his thumb.

"Oh, Pete, please….I'm ready, please."

He shook his head, mumbling out against her moistened peak, "Nah baby girl. You're gonna cum 'fore I fuck ya. That's my rule darlin' and I always stick to it."

He continued on, sucking a nipple in deeply as his fingers found a spot within her, curling up and pressing as she gasped in shock and pleasure, back arching as she came on his hand. The grip around his fingers was impressive. He couldn't wait to have that tight heat wrapped around his aching cock and toward that end, he lifted her by her waist and lowered her down, sliding in slowly as she stretched around him, her hands on his shoulders as she groaned in pained pleasure. "Oh god Pete, it hurts, but you feel so fucking good too."

He nodded into her neck. "That pain'll go away real soon baby and then it's off to the races, so hold on to me, got it? You're in for the ride of a lifetime darlin'."

He grinned up at her as she nodded.

Planting his feet solidly on the floor, he held her as he began to thrust into her solidly, all the way to his base with each stroke, her head rolling back as her back arched, moans and pants escaping her kiss swollen lips, her wings unfurling completely in her pleasure.

It was the most erotic thing that Pete had ever seen and he groaned at the pleasure of the dual stimulation.

"Come for me sweetheart. Come with me now baby."

He felt her tighten around him as he plunged himself as far in as he could, his cock pulsing as he filled her.

Pulling her close, he sank his fangs into her neck marking her as his, his growl of possession low and deep in his chest.

Her head rolled forward onto his shoulder as she struggled to catch her breath, her lips finding his neck to place gentle kisses as a purr sounded from her for the very first time.

They both came back to themselves moments later, their gazes meeting as they realized the profound meaning behind what had just taken place between them.

They had just mated for eternity and joy overtook them as they exchanged a sweet kiss.

Bella felt something then, her back tingling as she gasped at the sensation. Bolting upright, she stared in shock over her shoulder at the absence of the bulky wings she had been cursed with.

She looked back at Pete, her expression stunned surprise. "They're gone!"

She laughed. "They're gone! She turned in his lap to show him and he nodded as he traced a perfect tattoo of a pair of wings that now covered her back.

She turned back to him, kissing him sweetly as he caressed her face with gentle fingers.

He held her face to his, whispering against her lips. "What do you say we get dressed and get the hell outta here?

We'll go anywhere baby, just you and me."

Nodding against his forehead with a smile, she answered just as quietly.

"Yeah.

That sounds pretty fucking good to me."

~Fin

**Your thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Well, here it is! I promised to continue this if y'all liked it and you didn't let me down, that's for sure. I want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews. Y'all make this writing thing worth it, and I appreciate each and every one of you.**

**For those just joining, there will be sex in this story. It began that way, and it'll stay that way. What can I say? Pete and Bella like it. Needless to say, I'm not gonna be marking out the citrus. Happy reading! ~Spudz**

**~o0o~**

_**Bella's memories italicized**_

**~o0o~**

* * *

A cool breeze and that fresh, wet earth smell that you get just after a rain wafted through the cab of Pete's truck as they crossed over from Washington into Oregon.

Pete looked over at Bella and smiled as she stuck her head out the window to catch more of the breeze. "You know, I had a dog once that used to do that too."

He laughed as she flipped him off. "You're such a bad girl Bella. Makes me wonder just how you got booted from Hell."

She rolled her eyes and lit up a cig, then looked over at him. "You really want to know?"

He reached over and turned down the music. "Yeah, I really want to know. It's gotta be one hell of a story." He cackled, wiggling his eye brows at her.

She groaned and laughed, shaking her head slowly. "Jesus, but that was bad Pete."

He grinned. "I know, but you're gonna learn to love it sugar, I promise."

She looked dubious and then shrugged. "All right then. I'll tell you, despite your blatant abuse of the pun. As you can guess, it all started the day I decided to end it all….."

~o0o~

_Bella looked around groggily, wondering just where she was. The last thing she remembered was the cold bite of the blade in her skin, and the peaceful feeling of the last of her tortured life slipping away as her blood flowed in steady rivulets from her veins. Now she was here, but just where the hell was here? She shook her head to clear it and sat up._

_Now that she was more aware, she took a close survey of her surroundings or rather, tried to. This place was dark, with shadows that resembled pools of ink rather than mere absence of light. It was fucking HOT too. Steamy hot; what she imagined a sauna to feel like since she'd never experienced one herself. She broadened her senses and picked up a constant source of background noise that could perhaps be quite loud if one were close enough. She had the feeling that she was quite a distance away._

_She tried to see through the shadows but found it to be impossible. It was then that she felt a presence. She struggled to breathe. This presence was heavy, oppressive, evil... she gasped and choked on it._

_"Isssabella Marie Sssswan." There was a laugh, so sinister that it filled her with cold dread despite the heat._

_Her heart hammered in a panic as her head whipped around, searching for the source. "Yes? Who's there?! Where are you?"_

_There was more cold laughter. "I am everywhere and no where sssweet, sssad, pitiful Isssabella."_

_Okay, so that line of questioning was a dead-end. Time to try another. "Where am I?" Her voice trembled.  
_

_There was hissing then and she jumped as it sounded right next to her ear before it moved away and he answered. "Where do you think bad little girlsss who kill themselves go Isssabella?"_

_Her heart dropped. "Oh god, I'm in hell aren't I?"_

_More laughter echoing from all points around her at once._

_"Very good Isssabella. You are the sssmart one aren't you? But then, perhapsss not. You did end up here after all, and all over a damned creature. That'sss beautiful irony sssweet one, the kind that brings me the greatessst pleassssure."_

_She began to tremble as tears traced down her cheeks. "What are you going to do with me now?"_

_He scoffed and hissed in disgust. "Look at you, ssshaking with fright and weeping. Revolting to me, you are. You are much too sssweet for me to look upon."_

_The hissing surrounded her and she felt the scaly skin of a serpent brush her bare arms. She gasped and whimpered as he laughed madly._

_"No, you will not do at all my fragile flower. Make no missstake, you are damned for eternity. At the end of daysss, you will be mine. However, until that time comesss, I sssentence you to roam the earth, alone, as one of the fallen."_

_He laughed as she screamed, the pain excruciating as massive, black wings burst forth from her back._

_She gulped in hot air as the pain receded, picking herself up from the hot stone floor, just in time to hear his final words to her._

_"Be gone from here fragile one. I banish you!"_

~o0o~

She took one final drag from her cigarette, stubbing it out in the ash tray. "So yeah, that's what happened. Too sweet for the devil, and now too mean for man kind. Hell of a conundrum, wouldn't you say?"

He smiled and took her hand, kissing her fingers. "You're just right for me sugar."

She grinned. "Now there's a scary thought. And to think, the world is our playground."

He smirked. "Whatever shall we do darlin'?"

A thrill of excitement shot through him at the wicked glint in her eye. "Let's go see your brother baby. Maybe we'll even move in and stay a while." Her face morphed into a silent snarl, one sharp fang on display. "After all, they're all about family, right?"

He smirked bitterly and she squeezed his hand. "I reckon they are sugar, and we are family, even if we're just the red-headed step children."

She slid over on the seat, tucking herself into his side as he placed his arm around her. "So now we just have to find out where the fuck they live." She glanced up at him. "You have Jasper's number baby?"

He scoffed. "I got his old one but as you know, it's no good any more."

He thought for a few moments. "I reckon I could call the Denali's. See if they have good contact information, at the very least, for Carlisle."

She sat up. "Go ahead and make the call. I'll be sure to stay quiet. Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. Malice might see, but then again, she thinks I'm gone for good and I think, had she seen you in a vision, she would have told Jasper." She glanced over at him. "Surly he would have called you in that case?"

He shook his head. "Nah sweets. If that was the case, she would'a seen me go to their Forks place. Why didn't he call me then?" He shook his head slowly, that deep sadness back in his eyes. "Nah, I think they just don't give two shits any more sugar."

Anger, cutting and hot welled up in her at the hurt they had caused her mate. She laid her head over on him as she rubbed his muscled chest. "We'll find them baby, and when we do, we're gonna have some fun, I promise you."

She kissed him softly. "Until then, why don't we find a nice town to stop in? Get a room, get a meal and then relax for the evening. What do you say?"

He smiled down at her. "Yeah, that sounds good. I could use a meal and some down time. I'll call the Denali's when we stop. See what they have to say."

She bounced up excitedly. "The room has to have a tub baby." She kissed his neck, sucking lightly at her mark that she'd placed there. "I have a need to get you naked and wet."

He groaned. "Why'd ya have to mention that now Bella? Shit, I'm hard already, just thinking about it."

He glanced down at her face and that wicked glint was back in her eyes as her hand moved down from his chest, firmly stroking the hard bulge in his jeans.

He moaned. "You are a heartless woman Bella."

She quickly unfastened his jeans and took him in hand, stroking slowly, firmly. "No sweetheart. Not if I intend to help you out I'm not."

His breath caught as she leaned down and took him into her hot, wet mouth, his grip on the wheel so tight he was leaving permanent marks. "Oh jesus Bella…..fuck, that feels amazing."

She hummed and swallowed around him and his eyes closed for a moment before he snapped them open and pulled to the side of the road.

Leaning back in his seat with his head back, he ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…..oh god, that feels…." He growled lowly, his eyes clenching shut.

She gently tugged on his balls as she hollowed out her cheeks, drawing slowly off of him, her tongue swirling around the silken head before beginning to take him in all over again, all the way to his base as she relaxed her throat.

He was almost incoherent with the sensations, his snarls and panting breaths evidence that he was close. "Oh jesus Bella…..I'm close baby…..fuck…..I'm gonna come.

He snarled through an orgasm that gripped him so strongly, he swore his vision went dark for a moment as his cock pulsed into her hot mouth and she swallowed around him. He felt light-headed and he stared down at her in wonder as she rose from him with a sly smile.

He grabbed her up and held her tight, kissing her before laughing. "God damn Bella, I love you sugar."

She laughed and slapped his chest. "What a man you are Pete. All it takes is a good blow job, and you're in love."

He chuckled as he tucked himself back in. "No sugar, you just can't understand. That was….oh fuck…..words fail me darlin'. It was just that damn good."

She smirked. "You can pay me back later tonight honey. And I love you too."

**Your thoughts? Did ya like it? Let me know! 'Till next time... ~Spudz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Bella laid back against the fluffy pillows on the bed in the hotel room that Pete had booked them into. The room was lovely and she _really_ loved the whirlpool tub it was equipped with. She couldn't wait to get Pete into it later. For now though, he was on the phone with the Denali's, trying to get a good contact for the Cullen coven.

She raised a brow at him when he disconnected and tossed his phone on the table top. "Well?"

He smirked at her. "Looks like we're gonna be seein' them soon darlin'. They live right here in Oregon. About a half hour drive from here if memory serves."

She grinned widely and pulled him down onto the bed with her. "Fucking fabulous.", she purred as she kissed his neck.

He pulled her over on top of him and kissed her, sucking and nipping her plump bottom lip, hands roaming her ass, squeezing, pulling her in as she moaned and nipped him back.

She broke the kiss and sat up, a wicked grin on her face. "Let's rent a house there baby."

He raised his brows at the thought. "Why would we wanna do that?"

He shivered at the evil glint he saw in her eyes. It wouldn't have been too bad, but paired with the vicious smile that graced her features, it spelled nothing but trouble. He furrowed his brow at her. "Just what are you plannin' sugar?"

She studied her nails, an innocent look now on her face as she shrugged one shoulder. "Oh, just thinking that I'd like to attend the rest of high school. I did miss out, ya know?"

He now looked suspicious. "Uh huh, and I guess you'll just conveniently wind up at the school that the Cullen kiddies attend."

She shrugged that shoulder again. "So what of it? It's a free country, kind of. Unless you wanna get on a fucking airplane...but I digress. I have just as much right to go to school as they do." She looked at him imploringly. "So what do you say? Can we, please?"

He groaned and covered his eyes with his arm as she gave him a pitiful look. Then he peeked at her and she poured on the pitiful even more. "Aw hell," he sighed, dropping his arm, "I reckon so."

She squealed and kissed him as he laughed. "Oh baby, we're gonna have so much fun! I can't wait!"

She bounced on the bed and he held up a hand. "Hang on sugar. This means I gotta make some calls," He glanced at his watch. "...like right now. We gotta get the paperwork in order, get you new identification, the whole enchilada."

She bounced off of him and he let out an 'omph' when she pushed off of a certain sensitive area. He rolled over on his side. "Jesus Bella, be careful", he wheezed out. "I don't really fancy having two sets of tonsils, thanks. I like my balls right where they are."

She sat down beside him, kissing his cheek and running her fingers through his hair. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. Do you forgive me?" She coo'ed at him.

He smirked up at her. "I don't know...I might need ya to kiss it and make it better."

She slapped his shoulder and he laughed. "You ass! Here I thought you were really hurt!" She grabbed his phone and tossed it to him, imperiously waving a hand at him. "Go on then. Make those calls. I don't wanna have to wait around forever."

"Damn woman...mash my nuts and then order me around...I'm not feelin' the love sugar." He pouted.

She thought it was just about the cutest thing she'd ever seen. Sitting beside him, she leaned in and kissed his lips softly. "I'll make it up to you later baby, I promise."

He sighed and looked up the proper contact on his phone. "I'm gonna hold ya to your word sugar, especially since I'm gonna be stuck in a house every day, alone, while you go to school."

She grinned at him. "You could always go bake cookies and garden with Mama C."

He rolled his eyes and began talking when his contact picked up.

Bella found the conversation boring so she flipped on the TV and surfed through the channels while waiting. It only caught her attention when he gave out what her new name was going to be; Bella Corrine Whitlock. Huh. Not bad, she thought. Could'a been a hell of a lot worse. He could'a named her Wilma or some shit, since they really didn't discuss it, _and_ she'd injured his man parts earlier. Guess he's not very vindictive, bless his little pea-pickin' heart.

He hung up and glanced over at her. "Well, I sent him the info he needs and asked him to expedite the order so we should have it by tomorrow."

She turned off the TV and walked over to him, leaning down to kiss him. "Thank you baby. We're gonna have such a blast. I can't wait to fuck with their heads."

He chuckled and shook his head as he placed his hands on her ass, pulling her close. "You know, even though I'm pissed at Jasper, I still care about him."

"Yeah, I won't torture him too much, don't worry. I promise, no permanent damage... to him anyway... for your sake. The rest of them? Open season baby."

He looked up at her. "Why do I get the feelin' that I'm in for one hell of a ride?"

She smirked. "You ready to go find a meal? We need to be well fed for house hunting tomorrow!" She spun out of his hold and practically skipped to the door and he groaned. "What the hell did I agree to anyway?"

Pete caught up to Bella at the elevator and they both did their best to ignore the stares of a family that stepped in just as the doors were about to close. One kid in particular couldn't seem to stop picking his nose as he observed them, fascinated as he was.

Bella couldn't stand it any more and smiled widely at them, razor-sharp teeth on full display before leaning into Pete, giving him a deep kiss, complete with a very audible moan.

The family got off on the next floor, never mind that the ground floor had been their original destination. Pete laughed as the doors closed. "You are evil my dear."

She smirked. "I know. Ain't it great? Got rid of them didn't I? Especially that gross little shit that was mining for fucking gold." She shuddered and looked at Pete. "Take my mind off of it." She kissed just below his ear, whispering out, "You ever do it in an elevator?"

He laughed. "Sugar, we only have five more floors to go and I don't like to rush."

She pouted. "Where's your sense of adventure? We could hit the emergency stop."

He smirked. "Yeah? You feel like endin' up on You Tube? They have cameras in these things these days. No thank you. Adventure is one thing but my bare ass gettin' a million fucking hits online is not my idea of a good time."

She glanced around, spotting the camera eye. "Shit, I didn't think of that." She grinned. "But I love your ass baby. It's gorgeous and just bitable. I bet it'd look great on You Tube." She moved closer, kissing his neck while her hand moved down to rub his cock. He laughed and grabbed her hand. "No fuckin' way sugar."

She backed off as the doors slid open. "Fine, but I will have you in a public place. That's a vow Mr. Whitlock."

They laced their fingers together as they walked through the lobby, drawing stares the entire way. "God, do you ever get used to it?"

He glanced over. "What? The stares? Yeah, it becomes pretty easy to ignore after a while."

"So, are we taking the truck?"

He shook his head. "Nah, we're close enough to the shit part of town that I figured we'd just hoof it." He placed his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. "Fine by me. It's a nice evening for a stroll."

Soon enough they came to a section of town where all the bars and clubs were located and disappeared into an alley, quickly melding into the shadows. They didn't have to look far or wait long before they had their first candidate.

Pete gestured to the asshole that was in the process of assaulting a woman he'd dragged into the alley. "Ladies first sugar." She smiled and circled her arms around his neck as she kissed him, murmuring out against his lips. "Let's share baby." He growled and pulled her closer, slanting his mouth over hers in a passionate kiss, tasting her deeply, his tongue playing against hers. She ended the kiss by nipping his bottom lip with a low growl. "Damn sugar. Keep this up and you just might get your public display... but for now, we'd better get to him before he kills the woman."

She grinned. "Duty calls."

They moved out of the shadows and Pete grabbed the man by the scruff of the neck while Bella turned to the crying woman, a chilling smile in place. "Run sweets...while you have the chance." The woman's eyes went wide, her base instincts telling her she was looking at certain death in that smile, and she took off, rounding the corner and disappearing in moments.

Bella walked back to where Pete was, her hips swaying seductively, wicked smirk in place as she reached him.

The man's now terror filled eyes darted back and forth between the two beautiful beings that pinned him to the wall, widening as Bella kissed Pete passionately, their faces just inches in front of their frightened and bewildered meal. "What the fuck's going on?!"

Bella broke the kiss and smiled at the man as she slapped him. "Shut up filth." She glanced at Pete. "Shall we baby?" He smirked. "Sure sugar. His blood's as sweet as it's gonna get."

They moved in tandem, biting into the soft flesh at either side of the neck, a shocked gasp and whimper being the last sounds their donor ever made.

After disposing of their kill, they strolled back to their hotel, Bella holding to Pete's arm as they simply enjoyed the peaceful stillness of the night and each other's quiet company.

They maintained their silence all the way into the elevator, where Bella turned toward Pete the second the doors slid shut, a question poised on her lips.

"The answer's still hell no sugar."

He smirked down at her as she scowled and pouted.

"Fine...

...but it would have been fun."

**Your thoughts?**

**Reader response dictates priority of updates.**

**It's the only gauge I have on what you want to read.**

**Thank you! ~Spudz**


End file.
